Naraku's Evil Plot
by Yume-no-Ryu
Summary: Naraku comes up with a plan to try to get Kagome for himself.


Naraku's Evil Plot  
  
With one sweep of the tetsiaga, Inuyasha killed the owl youkai. "Feh, that was too easy!" said Inuyasha. "Stop bragging!" the little fox, Shippou, cried out. In one swift movement, Inuyasha started pounding Shippou on the head. "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Hey, that huuuurts! Kagome!" "Inuyasha, S-I-T!" As Inuyasha fell face first into the ground he mumbled, "Wench."  
They had been walking all day with no breaks with the exception of a youkai showing once in a while. "Inuyasha? Why don't we rest a while? I've got some ramen." Kagome said breaking the unearthly silence. "Yes, I agree with Lady Kagome. We should stop for rest." Miroku said quite abruptly. "Fine. We'll stop. You humans are so weak!" Then they had made camp.  
They all sat around the fire later that night. No one made a sound except Sango who had slapped Miroku for grabbing her butt. One by one they all went to bed. Kagome couldn't sleep so she stayed up a little longer. 'I'll just take a short walk. No hanyous or youkai could hurt me if I take my bow and arrow.' Kagome went into the woods careful not to wake Inuyasha up for he would kill her for deciding to take a walk at this time of night and alone.  
Kagome walked for about ten minutes and decided to turn and go back. As she did so, she looked into the face of Kouga, the wolf demon. "Well, well. It's my woman, Kagome." "For the last time Kouga! I'm not your woman!!" yelled Kagome still managing to keep her voice down. "Where's that mutt Inuyasha your usually with?" Kouga started to sneer. "Uh. er." "Well, where ever he is, he's going to be missing something." "What?" "You."  
Kouga then hit her unconscious and picked her up and started running. He ran till the sun came up. Then they reached the wolf den.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome!" shouted the others. When they woke up, they found Kagome was nowhere near the campsite. Inuyasha found a trace of her scent and followed it into the woods. After about five minutes, smelled another scent mixed with Kagome's. 'Naraku! Why was he here? He must of kidnapped Kagome! I'll kill him if he hurts her.' He went back and told the others about Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome woke up, she expected to see wolves but she was in a room. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Then, it hit her! She recognized this room to be in Naraku's castle. "Naraku! Show yourself. I know you're here." Kagome yelled. Then the door slid open and came in Kouga, or just the appearance of him. Then he changed into the human form of Naraku. "So, Kagome, how did you know it was me?" said Naraku. "Well I figured if I wasn't in the wolf den then I must be in your castle." "Heh, you think you're so smart then? Well then how come you don't know what's around your neck?" Kagome reached up and felt a shock as she touched her neck. "What the." "That band around your neck, binds you as one of my servants. If you try to take it off or even touch it you get shocked. At this very moment it's sucking your soul out little by little." Kagome felt her eyes grow big at this scaring to ask the question that appeared in her mind. "What. happens when my soul is sucked out completely?" "You will be my servant forever. at least until you die."  
Then Naraku came closer and pulled her up. He grasped her face in both hands and forced a kiss on her. The band around her neck forced her to return the kiss. When Naraku broke off, he licked his lips. "Oh how Inuyasha will hate you when you side with me." 'Oh, no! Inuyasha, help me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and the others followed the scent farther into the woods. Inuyasha stopped suddenly with his nose in the air. "I'm starting to smell Kagome's scent. mixed with Naraku!" then he jumped in the air and was off. He stopped when he found a clearing. with Kagome lying unconscious.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down landing right next to her. 'Ughhh! She reeks of Naraku! He'll pay for what he did.' "Kagome, please wake up! Come on wake up!" Kagome still didn't wake up. "Inuyasha! Did you find her?" Miroku yelled as he, Sango and Shippou came riding on Kirara. "Yeah. but she won't wake up." "Silly hanyou. Your concerned about her but you have taken no notice of what's around her neck." Came Naraku's voice as he slowly appeared in front of them. 'What? Wait a minute, what in the hell is that?' Inuyasha brought his hand up to touch the band around Kagome's neck but he got shocked as he came near it. "Naraku! What did you do to her?" "I simply put this on her neck and it binds her to me as my servant. She does what ever I say. Let me give you a demonstration. Kagome, wake up and come here!" Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, stood up, and walked towards Naraku. When she faced them, he noticed her eyes. 'Her eyes look lifeless. Almost like her soul was gone.' "Heh, I see you've taken notice of her eyes. The band around her neck is slowly ridding her of the soul which she posseses."  
Inuyasha's eyes grew big as Naraku said this. The Naraku turned towards Kagome and kissed her. She returned the kiss passionately. 'What, no Kagome! How. how could you!' Naraku and Kagome broke of and once again he licked his lips. "Kagome, kill your friends and especially Inuyasha!" Naraku handed her a bow and several arrows. Her only reply was a short nod. She took the bow and arrows silently and nocked the first one. Naraku then disappeared and left Kagome to her task.  
She aimed the first one at Inuyasha and shot the arrow. He managed to dodge it right before it hit him. "Miroku, take the others away from here! Now!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku obeyed and led Sango, Shippou and Kirara away from the clearing. Inuyasha once again looked into Kagome's eyes hoping she was still there somehow. All there was in her eyes were nothing. Her face still expressionless, she nocked another arrow and shot it at Inuyasha. "Kagome stop! I don't want to hurt you!" but she just kept shooting arrows at him. He managed to dodge them all. When she was out she just stood there. Inuyasha walked towards her. Kagome glanced up. 'Wait I just saw some life in those dead eyes! That means she is still there. "Inu. yasha." Kagome mouthed those words before losing that spark of life she had. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her face so she would look into his eyes. "Kagome, I know your there! Come on!" but all she did was stare into his golden eyes. Then she took a step back and disappeared.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "No don't go! Kagome!" yelled the upset hanyou. 'No. I. failed. I lost her. Kagome. I love you!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Naraku's castle, Kagome appeared in front of Naraku. "Kagome. you didn't kill them like I asked you to." Naraku told her in a slightly annoyed tone. Kagome just kept staring at a spot on the floor. "There must still be some of your love for your friends in there. This may be useful." He put his hand to her forehead and immense pain took over her. She screamed a high pitch scream. After Naraku removed his hand, she fell to her knees panting heavily. "That should teach you not to fail me again. This time take Kagura and Kanna with you. Now go!" "Yes. Lord Naraku." Came a feeble reply from Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all decided to leave Inuyasha alone for awile. 'Damnit! How could I have been so careless! God, how will I ever get her back!' "Sit!" came a strange but familiar voice. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "What in the hell did you do that for wench?" Then a thought struck him! 'Wait Kagome is the only one who can do that!' "Kagome!" Inuyasha sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent. 'She's here!' He followed the smell into the nearest clearing and found Kagome there. "Inuyasha! I. missed you! When that evil Naraku kidnapped me, I thought I would never see you again!" yelled Kagome in her usual voice. She then ran up to Inuyasha and embraced him.  
"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, as he put his arms around her. Her scent smelled so sweet to him. though something was different. "Kagome how did you escape?" "I. didn't." Then, he knew what was missing. 'Her scent is missing life.' He then pulled away and looked into her eyes. Lifeless. Then he felt a strong wind blow. Out of the forest appeared Kagura and Kanna. "How easily you can be fooled Inuyasha! You should of known Kagome barely have a voice of her own. That was Naraku speaking through her." said the almost laughing Kagura.  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked deep into her eyes, just hoping she would come back. Nothing. "Kagome, come now!" yelled Kagura. Kagome suddenly found some of her own strength. She fought between obeying the command or embrace Inuyasha again. 'I. want to stay here. I want to hug him again! Inuyasha! I. love you.' Struggling to stay put she fell to the ground. 'Stay. Stay. Stay.' Then Kagura knew something bad would happen if she didn't get Kagome now.  
Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's level and noticed she was crying. "Kagome. don't worry I'm here." He once again embraced her. "Let her go now!" yelled Kagura at the hanyou's action. "Inu. yasha." said a feeble Kagome. She put her arms around his neck and ran them trough his long silver hair. Inuyasha pulled away a little and kissed her! Suddenly she felt free. She felt the band around her neck discentagrate. Inuyasha smelt the sudden burst of life in her scent. When they broke off, Kagome gazed into the golden eyes of the one she loved. "I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha just held her tighter and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."  
"Lord Naraku is going to be furious with us Kanna," said a nervous looking Kagura. "No he won't. He gave Kagome her soul back so I could put it in my mirror. I'm controlling her right now." "Prove it!" "I'll make her cough two times." Then Kagura heard Kagome cough twice. 'Somehow Lord Naraku knew this would happen.' She thought. "Come Kanna. I feel him calling us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagura and Kanna got back to the castle, Naraku explained it to them. "You see, Inuyasha loves her and he will do anything to protect her. Well, Kanna is going to make Kagome break his heart by willingly coming to me and saying she loves me. Then he will be weak and vulnerable from a broken heart. Before I do that, Kanna will make Kagome toy with the emotions of the others to make them hate her." "Lord Naraku, you are a true genius." Bowed both Kanna and Kagura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After rejoining with the others, they made camp and fell asleep. Kagome woke up forcefully and walked towards Miroku. She told him to take a walk with her since she couldn't sleep and didn't want to be captured again. So Miroku agreed and they went into the forest together. "So Kagome. How are you? I mean, what did Naraku do to you?" She didn't reply. When they were deep into the forest, she stopped. "Kagome? Is something wrong." Before could say anything more, he was pinned to a tree. "What the." but then Kagome brought her face towards his and kissed him. He couldn't move. "What are you doing Kagome?" He managed to get out but then he spotted something shining behind her and he looked into Kanna's mirror. The mirror sucked his soul out. He then was under Kanna's control.  
When they got back they fell back asleep. When everyone else was awake, Miroku wanted to talk to Sango. So he took her about ten feet away. But when they came back, Sango was crying. "What's the matter Sango?" asked Kagome. "Nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heh, my plan is complete. Now the final step will be tonight!" said an amused Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Later that night)  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked a worried Inuyasha. "Yes fine." Then out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew and Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. "Naraku! What are you doing here?" said an annoyed hanyou. "I came to ask Kagome something." "You keep away from her or you will die!" "Heh, silly half-breed! Didn't you see the look on her face when I appeared?" Inuyasha turned quickly to see what he was talking about. 'Wait a minute, she's smiling!' Then slowly Kagome took a step forward. She kept going until she reached Naraku. "Kagome! What are you doing don't go near that jerk!" But it was too late. Kagome put her arms around Naraku's neck and kissed him. 'What! SHE kissed him! But why. I. thought she loved me' "K-Kagome. Why?" Inuyasha stuttered as he felt his heart break. (A/N: Sango, Kirara, and Shippou are all too stunned to speak or move) When they broke off, Kagome stood be side Naraku smiling. Then out of nowhere Miroku slowly walked towards them and stood by Kanna. "Miroku! What are you doing?" cried Sango. He just stood in battle stance ready to fight his own friends.  
"I trust you four will finish them off?" said an amused Naraku. Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Miroku all bowed towards Naraku saying in unison, "Yes Lord Naraku." Then Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha fell to the ground on his knees. His heart started filling with hatred. He transformed into a full demon. "Oh no! Inuyasha transformed! That means he'll kill Kagome and Miroku!" cried Shippou. Inuyasha flexed his clawed hands taking a jump attack towards Kagome. Kanna decided to release Kagome for a bit so she could see exactly who was going to attack her. Kagome then woke from her trance as she saw Inuyasha in full demon form, getting ready to attack her. Her eyes grew big and a single tear dripped down from her face and whispered, "Inu-Inuyasha! Don't attack me!" She screamed loud enough for her ears to split. She fell to the ground bleeding in her left shoulder. Kanna, so distracted by what was happening, Miroku's soul slipped out and he woke up. "What's happening?" Then he noticed Kanna's mirror and instinctivly broke it with his staff. "What no!" both Kanna and Kagura screamed. Slowly, a soul came out and went towards Kagome. Then it became part of her once again. 'What! Kanna was controlling her! That means. I killed her!' Inuyasha then burst and headed towards Kanna and Kagura, ready to strike. He would have hit them if they didn't dissapear.  
  
Inuyasha turned back into a hanyou by his worry for a human. "Ka- Kagome! What have I done?" He fell to the ground full of guilt for striking the one he loves the most. Sango and Shippou ran to Miroku. "You have been under Kanna's spell the whole time?" said Sango with some hope in her voice. "Yeah I think so." "Oh Miroku!" Sango flung her arms around him and cried into his chest. Miroku just sat down and put his arms around her too.  
  
"Inu-Inu-Inuyasha," a quiet but pain filled voice came to his ears. He crawled to the source of it and flipped her over. He held her in his arms while his eyes filled up with tears. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I. didn't know you were being controlled by Kanna." She just smiled weakly up at him. "I. know you. didn't mean to," said Kagome wincing from pain at every word. "Kagome. don't go." "I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha." "But you have lost a lot of blood from the wound I created." Slowly she closed her eyes. "Kagome, wait don't." But suddenly he could feel her life slipping away. "Kagome!" She was gone.  
Watching closely from behind the trees, Sesshomaru watched as his little brother's woman die and heard him call out her name. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the tensaiga and jumped into the air and landed in front of the Kagome's body and Inuyasha. He saw the hell creatures around her and sliced them with the Tensaiga. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome started to wake up as her wound healed. "I only did this Inuyasha because I didn't want to hear your agonizing wail." Said Sesshomaru. "Thank you," said Inuyasha as Sesshomaru left.  
"Inuyasha, I'm alive. but how?" "Sesshomaru used the Tensaiga on you." He lowered his head to hers and they stared into each other's eyes. Then he hugged her relieved that she was alive. They then kissed each other and promised never to leave the other again for as long as they lived. 


End file.
